Forget it
by blackcrystal13
Summary: What if someone erase Mikoto memoires about Touma and make her fall for that person. What will our unlucky hero do? Who will Mikoto choose?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic story. Pls say how I can improve my writing! __Enjoy!_

* * *

"-ka-san?"

"Huh , what?"

"I ask you if you are free next monday? What were thinking about , Misaka-san?"

"Ah , I'm sorry Saten-san.''

Mikoto and Ruiko were at their usual place at Jopeph's. Kuroko and Uiharu where working at Judgement.

''Misaka-san, lately you're spacing out too much. Did something happen?'' Ruiko said.

''NO!''she said standing up making everyone in the restaurant looking their way. She quickly bowed while blushing.

Actually, something did happen between her and a certain spiky haired boy. Recently Touma got in a fight with a magicians to save Index.(AN:Mikoto knows about the magic side) She decided to help him but got shoved away and he said that he want no one to involved. Mikoto don't want to watch from the back again and still help the spiky haired boy. But as soon as she help him the magicians got away with Index to god-know-where. Touma said he wants her to stay here and that he go rescue Index. Of course Mikoto refuse to stay and Touma knows that so he secretly go to save Index.

''I mean there's nothing happened between me and that idiot, hahaha...'' Mikoto mentally slapped herself for being an idiot.

''Heeh~, so something happened between you and that rumoured boyfiend.''Ruiko said smiling devious with her fingers on her chin.

''W-w-what are you saying Saten-san.''She said blushing red as a tomato.''He is not my b-boyfriend , he is just a friend.'' Mikoto said the last part almost not able to hear.

''So what happened between you two. I know it's not my business but as a friend I want to help you.'' Ruiko said while smiling.

Mikoto hesitated. It was better to ask for advice but don't know how to talk about it. _'But it is certainly better than telling it to Kuroko and I think it's better to say it than keeping it.'_Mikoto thought and decided to tell it to Ruiko.

Mikoto drink the tea after she explained the story. (of course she said nothing about magic) Ruiko was thinking what to say after hearing it.

''Neh Misaka-san, do you... like him?''Ruiko asked.

''PFFFFFFFFF''

Mikoto blurred the tea she was drinking at Ruiko and was blushing furiously

''W-w-w-w-w-why do you ask that question.''she said still blushing like mad.

_'She is so cute~.' _Ruiko thought wiping her own face.

''So you do like him. Don't worry I won't tell it to Shirai-san.'' Ruiko said

''Uhm well, he saved me and often helped me. I can't stand to see him burden alone the trouble and want to help that idiot. I always feel pathetic when I can't do a thing.''she said facing her head down.

''So did you plan on confessing?''Ruiko asked

''There is no way, he is always surrounded by girls and he is a dense idiot. It will only cause me a heartbreak if I confess.''Mikoto said giving up al the hopes.

There was a minute of silence. But Ruiko breaks the ice :

''Do you have ever thought of forgetting''

''Hah, how can I forget about all the things he has done for me. Ho-''

''I don't mean that way of forgetting. But the way you don't have any romantic feelings. Of course you can still be friends.''Ruiko said giving some advice.

Mikoto never thought of that. Now that she thought about it she always see him with that chibi nun or an another girl. It kind of hu-.

''Ah, it getting pretty late, I must go home. And Misaka-san think about it and if you still have any trouble I always will be there to hear it out.''Ruiko said while she is getting out of the restaurant.

''Thank you, Saten-san.''Mikoto said it silently.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mikoto was at the brigde thinking about what Ruiko said.

_'Should I give up about him but-''_

''Gaaahhhhh why am I even thinking about these things.''she said ruffling her hair

''About what things?''

''Fine, now I even hearing things''

''I don't think you are hearing things'' a certain spiky haired boy said

''Whah! Don't scare me like that!'' she said backed away and feeling blood rush to her cheeks

''I just called your name a few times but you didn't anwser. Why are so red , biribiri.''he said placing a hand on her forehead.

''D-d-don't touch me and my name is Misaka Mikoto!''Mikoto said slapping his hand away and begin to zap him.

''Sorry sorry.'' Touma said and his place right hand up to defend himself .

_'Why I'm always so nervous around him. Can I not be a minute normal when he is around. I can never forgot these feelings toward him if this keeps up. Aaaaaahggg'_

''Uhmm Misaka''Touma said and waving his hand in front of her face.

''W-w-what?''Mikoto said still with a red face

''You were spacing out. Do you feel alright? You're face is really red.''he said worried

''I'm alright, just tired''

''Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?''Touma asked

''No no no. It's alright.''Mikoto said it fast.

_'He is always worried about things that never concern him.'_ There was a moment of silence between them then Mikoto said.

''Thank you.''

''Huh what did you said?''

''I said thank you. We're now standing on this bridge and under the same moon as that fateful day. I actually never got the chance to say it so I say it now. Thank you for saving my sisters and..._me_...Thank you for saving us.''with a small smile under the moonlight.

Touma was suprised at her honestly but smiled after.''Your welcome.''

''But really you should be more honestly with yourself, biribiri. It's better and I won't be shocked the whol-.''he stopped as he received a glare from the railgun seeing spark from her bangs.''Sorry sorry.''

''It's almost curfew, don't you really want me to bring you to your dorm.''

''Who do you think I am.''

''Alright , see you then.''he waved and began to walk away to bring food to his 'roommate'.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Mikoto began to walk to her dorm but saw a group thugs coming her way.

''Hey there are you lost.'' a guy around 20 said.

''Why don't you come play with us. It won't be for long.'' a another man around his 20 said.

_'Can't they take a break. I almost pity them. Time to zap th-'_

''I think she don't want to come with you'' a guy walked to them and around 15 said. He has dark brown hair messy to one side, and wearing a high school uniform. He was a bit higher than Mikoto. Every girl could stare minutes at him.

''What do you think you are'' a man with muscular body which is the leader.

''If you don't go away you gonna regret it'' the mysterious boy said

''Why do you think so. We are level 2. There's no wa-''

Before he want to say he was cut off by Mikoto electricity. Everyone was electrocuted except the mysterious boy.

''I can take them out easily without any help. And who the hell are you?''Mikoto was a bit suprised that he was still standing without any scratch.

''I know but the important question is...don't you want to forget about him?'' he said with a grin

* * *

_Ahhhh, finally done! __I always want to write Mikoto tsun-tsun mode.^^_

_What did you think? I think if Touma don't make a move Mikoto will trying to give up on him. But it is almost impossible to forget her feelings for him._

_Hoped you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Really, Really and Really sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with school and want to read the light novel first before I continue. _

_Thank you for the one who reviewd,favorite and follow!_

_Here is chapter 2_

* * *

"Aaahhh~. Onee-sama is still not back." Kuroko whines on her bed.''The dorm mistress is gonna give her punishment.''

_Punishment_

''Huehuehue, maybe I should give onee-sama a punishment too. Heheh~''she laughed like a pervert would laugh.(But she is one)''But why is she so late. Onee-sama just text me that she is coming home.''Kuroko asked herself and thought of a certain spiky _'ape'_.

''D-don't tell me onee-sama is out on an evening with that A-APE bastard!? she said with a devilish aura around her and teleport nails in her hands.''No there is no way she is going out with that barbarian!''

''No,it's my job to protect onee-sama chastity! I won't let any monkey touch her! Only I can watch, touch and hug onee-sama!Kuroko teleport to the other bed and begin to sniff the pillow.

''Aah onee-sama aroma is just Aahhh~''Kuroko breathed heavily and begins to drool.

''I'm back, Kuroko. ''Mikoto closed the door and walked in.

''Onee-sama!''Kuroko jump to her but Mikoto just walked away and Kuroko hit the door.

''That's mean onee-sama. Can I not have a hug? Kuroko said while rubbing her head.

''Who wants a hug from a pervert? And how many times do I have to say don't jump at me!''Mikoto shout and sent electricity to electrucoted Kuroko but Kuroko already teleport away.

''But Kuroko was so lonely at work and onee-sama was coming home so late.''she teleport on her own bed .

''Anyway why is onee-sama so late home? Is it because you are going OUT with that APE barbarian?!Kuroko said with demanding but devilish eyes.

The room was in silence. Kuroko was surprised what her roommate said. Always if she asked that she expected Mikoto to blushing and tell her a lie like 'W-w-w-what are y-you saying there's n-no way I'm with t-t-that i-i-i-idiot!'or 'H-how can I go out with h-him he is just a friend'. But instead.

''What are you saying Kuroko? Who is that _Ape and Barbarian _you saying? Mikoto asked seriously not know what she is saying.''I was so late home because some thugs keept me busy so I shocked them. I was lucky that the dorm supervisor didn't snapped my neck. But who is that _ape barbarian_ someting?''

''...Uhh. The one you always call _Idiot _and you always say _'next time when I see him I definitely beat him' _or _'He must learn my name sometime.'_

''Are you hearing things and in the first place I don't know a GUY that I chase or battle. But whatever I'm going to shower and don't you dare to come in!''

Mikoto walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Kuroko left there bewildered. She don't know if she was shocked or happy._'Has the time onee-sama finnaly forgets that ape? Does onee-sama finnaly realized my love for her?How long have I waited for this day to come.'_ Kuroko thought about her roommate(of course a pervert way).

Mikoto finished showering and stepped out of the bathroom. She saw her pervert roommate on her bed hugging the pillow.

'Is she drooling? Man, she never learn.'

''Ku-ro-ko get of my bed.'' sparks coming from her head.

''I'm just keeping the bed warm for you while you shower.''

''How many times do I must say don't go to my bed''

''But I will get lonely and cold. I have a better idea let's go together to bed and don't sleep tonight. Hehe~. I will pleasure you with my body an-''

Mikoto zapped Kuroko while cutting her off. That pervert never learns it even if it was a thousand volts. She always says 'Onee-sama love whip is so great' or something like that.

''No, no seems like you forgot my ability, your 'whip of love' is the way onee-sama show her love for me, right?

''SHUT UP.''Mikoto sent more electricity to her roommate but Kuroko teleport away.

A moment later the nightmare comes into their room. The dorm supervisor storms into the room and have an angry look on her face.

''SILENCE!''The two immediately stopped what they were doing and faced the dorm supervisor with a nervous look.

''Good n-night, dorm supervisor. Good to see you so healthy.''Mikoto knowing what is going to happen next.

''How many times must I tell you until you understand not to use your abilities inside the dorm is banned. Misaka...''turning her head to the Railgun'' you already come so late and you was lucky that I forgive you. You must reflect on your mistakes.''the dorm supervisor said and was ready to snap some neck.

''Hah...I...''

Crack

_ xxxxxxxxxx_

It's Saturday morning so there is no school but for a certain imagine breaker there's almost never a time when he can rest. He has a very strong desire to help all those who are in need even if it means putting his life on the line, and will not hesitate to challenge an opponent who is several times more powerful than himself. Because of his willingness to help others unconditionally he balands many times in the hospital for several day.

''TOUMA, I'M HUNGRY!''

And there's one of the reason he can't get rest. Touma saved Index from the fate of having her memories erased every year and she has been living with him and is a constant drain on his resources because of her enormous appetite. When Index is annoyed she does have the habit to bite the misfortune guy.

''I hope I've got enough money to buy food for this week. Such misfortune...''he sighed ''Index, I'm going to buy food for tonight. I be so back.''

''Touma, Touma. I wan't fish for tonight! Sphinx wan't fish too!''

''Alright.''closing the door behind him.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Coming out of the convenience store he was happy that there was some discount on the fish.

_'Maybe I'm a bit lucky after al. And I still have a bit money left. Should I go to that vending machine to buy a drink? Maybe I can meet her again... Wait, what am I saying?'_ he shake his head and decided to go to the vending machine to buy a drink.

A moment later when he got out of the store he pumped into someone who was rushing and his groceries flew to the road. And with the always bad luck his groceries got run over by a car.

_'Such_ misfortune...'he sighed '_First I go buy a drink and then go to the store otherwise Index will bite me again'_

He arrived at the vending machine without any luck. He saw a familiar figure standing there...no...figures._'Is that biribiri...with a guy?'_

* * *

First, I don't really know if the dorm supervisor snap the neck of Mikoto too.

Two, I won't updated for a long time because I'm going on vacation.

And has Mikoto really forget Touma or did she got some acting lesson.

Review what you think of this chapter. I hope I can get inspiration and write a longer chapter.

See you laters~


End file.
